Vous guérir
by Simakai
Summary: Yazoo convainc les orphelins du 7th Heaven de le suivre. Comment y estil parvenu?


Quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas encore fait de fic sur Yazoo (alors que je suis une si grande fan des SHM), j'ai un peu paniqué, puis j'ai écrit ça (au lieu de faire mes devoirs). C'est Yazoo qui a kidnappé les enfants du 7th Heaven, je me suis imaginée comment et c'est tout. J'accorde très peu de personnalité à ce cher Yazoo, puisqu'en lui je vois un reflet très calme de ses deux frères.

* * *

-Venez, les enfants, venez, je vous emmènerai à celui qui saura vous guérir.

Kadaj m'avait envoyé à l'orphelinat du 7th Heaven. « Va chercher ces enfants, ils ont le géostigma. C'est notre grande famille, ils doivent assister à la Réunion. » Je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi il avait besoin d'eux. Ce n'était que des enfants… des enfants humains… des enfants affaiblis…

L'orphelinat était sans surveillance. Les enfants étaient laissés à eux-mêmes. La plupart jouaient dans la ruelle, ils jouaient faiblement, sans force, sans vie, ils jouaient sans s'amuser.

Ils ont eu peur de moi.

-Venez, les enfants, venez, je vous emmènerai à celui qui saura vous guérir.

Ils ne m'ont pas cru. Certains sont allés se cacher. Certains sont partis, haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Avec désespoir. Et d'autres sont restés, peut-être parce qu'ils ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi faire.

-Monsieur, me dit une jeune fille qui tenait une peluche, pourquoi avez-vous les cheveux gris? Vous n'avez pourtant pas l'air très vieux…

Elle dégageait une grande assurance. Malgré ses plaques poussiéreuses de géostigma, elle semblait très énergique. Elle me fixait de ses petits yeux bruns, oui, me fixait littéralement. Je m'abaissai à la hauteur de son regard, et je lui répondis le plus doucement que je le pus.

-C'est à cause de la Planète que j'ai les cheveux gris alors que je suis jeune. L'énergie de la Planète les a complètement décolorés.

Elle profita du fait que j'étais maintenant à sa hauteur pour passer ses petits doigts dans mes longs cheveux lisses. Son contact me mit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi les enfants éprouvent-ils ce besoin étrange, celui de toucher?

-Si vous n'êtes pas malade, dit un jeune garçon à ma gauche, pourquoi voulez-vous nous soigner?

-Je suis tellement malade que je ne peux même plus le ressentir, répondis-je en fixant le garçon. Le géostigma n'est pas dans ma peau, comme pour la plupart d'entre vous. Il est dans mon cœur.

-Votre cœur?

Je posai ma main sur ma poitrine.

-Oui, mon cœur. La maladie de la Planète s'y attaque directement.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air malade, répliqua une toute petite jeune fille.

Je me relevai, pour la regarder de haut.

-Je n'ai pas les mêmes symptômes que vous, parce que je suis différent de vous.

J'étais contaminé, condamné… moi et mes frères étions condamnés… nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur, sinon Mère nous jetterait dans un abîme de douleur avant de nous abandonner à la mort… notre vie serait un éclair, une réussite ou un échec, mais… il fallait faire vite… très vite… le plus vite possible… avant que Mère ne nous tue.

-Mais pouvez-vous vraiment nous guérir? me demanda la jeune fille tenant une peluche.

-Mon petit frère le peut. Il a le pouvoir de vous délivrer de la mauvaise influence de cette Planète.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Il vous expliquera. Pour être guéris, vous devrez d'abord être emmenés à lui.

Les enfants semblaient hésiter. Pourquoi hésitaient-ils? Qu'avaient-ils à laisser derrière, à regretter? Ils étaient orphelins, ils étaient malades… Pourquoi ne me faisaient-ils pas confiance, moi qui étais si honnête envers eux? Ils étaient mes frères, mes sœurs… pourquoi se méfiaient-ils encore?

Je retournai vers le camion. Quelques enfants me suivirent, mais tous me regardaient.

-Venez, les enfants, venez, je vous emmènerai à celui qui saura vous guérir.

Je devais tous les emmener. Tous. Tels étaient les ordres de Kadaj. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de la moitié d'entre eux. Je… je devais faire quelque chose. Je levai une main en l'air, je regardai le ciel ennuagé de la ville, et je sentis le pouvoir de Mère me pénétrer. Je redis, d'une autre voix :

-Venez, les enfants, venez, je vous emmènerai à celui qui saura vous guérir.

C'était la voix de Mère qui avait parlé à-travers moi. Ma bouche. Mon corps. La voix de Mère, ma Mère, leur Mère. La voix de celle qu'ils attendaient, la voix de celle que nous attendons tous.

-Venez, les enfants, venez, je vous emmènerai à celui qui saura vous guérir.

Et ils vinrent tous. Quelques enfants allèrent chercher ceux qui ne m'avaient pas entendu, ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant que j'allais les mener à leur guérison. Lorsque la jeune fille à la peluche revint en tenant la main d'un garçon, je me permis un léger sourire. Ils étaient tous là. Nous pourrions enfin partir.

Kadaj allait être content de moi. Mère allait être contente de moi.

Et les enfants seraient guéris.


End file.
